


Close Call

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: Baz's paper is due at midnight, but his laptop is dead and the only outlet is next a boy. A very pretty boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt One: Coffee Shop AU

 

    “No, no, no,” Baz mutters to himself. “Just a little longer and – fuck!”

 

      He watches in despair as his laptop runs out of battery _before he can submit his paper online_. A paper he was assigned a week ago, but never even touched until now.  

 

      _A paper with a midnight deadline,_ he thinks, eyes drifting to the café’s clock. _And it’s… eleven thirty.  Goodbye C._

It’s not that he doesn’t understand what’s going on in the class, because he _does_ , he just… doesn’t like it. University Life isn’t important to his major, and it’s not even helping him adjust to living on campus!

 

      It’s just a bunch of searching up history about a city that _doesn’t even matter_. Really, beyond that class, what would knowing the history help with?

 

      Absolutely nothing, but if he doesn’t get this paper in he’ll have to drop the class and take it _again_ next semester.  He’d have to give up one of the electives from his major and be three credits behind.

 

      _Fuck._

 

      Baz scans the café for an outlet. Considering that half of the coffee shop’s costumers have been writers that would rather _talk_ about their book and how wonderful and unique it is rather than actually _write_ it, they have to have an outlet somewhere, right?

 

      _Right_ , Baz thinks, nearly cheering in victory.

 

      There is exactly _one_ outlet, next to where a boy is sitting.

 

      _A very pretty boy_ , Baz dully notes, collecting his laptop, its case and his cold coffee.

 

      He makes his way across the café, steps assured until the boy looks up at him. He falters, taking in his blue eyes and all the freckles across his face.

 

      _Holy shit._

 

      “Do you need something?” the boy asks, smiling warmly enough that Baz swears he can feel it heating up his skin.

 

      “Oh, um,” Baz clears his throat, “do you mind if I use the outlet next to you? I really have to turn something in, and my laptop died, so…”

 

      The boy’s smile never wavers, and Baz feels slightly uncomfortable at the genuineness of it.

 

      “Yeah, sure!”

 

      Instead of moving out of the booth like Baz thought he would, the boy scoots over and happily pats the slightly ripped fabric of the spot next to him.

 

      _Christ_ , Baz despairs, sliding in next to the overly sunny boy.

 

      He reaches over the boy to plug his laptop in, and blushes when their skin makes brief contact. He must be tired, because really, there’s no other explanation for these kinds of reactions.

 

      The boy watches him with vague interest as he turns in his paper. (Twelve minutes before the deadline, mind you, but he got it in!)

 

      “Uck, I hated University Life,” the boy says in disgust.

 

      Baz turns his head to look at him. His nose is scrunched, making the freckles on it overlap adorably, but as soon he notices Baz looking, he’s smiling again, bright and wide and _warm._

 

      “I think you’re my soulmate,” Baz blurts out, and the boy laughs.

 

      “I think we should start with names first, before we jump that far ahead,” he teases, holding out his hand, “I’m Simon.”

 

      “Right, of course,” Baz says dumbly, taking the boy’s hand. Simon raises an eyebrow. “Oh. Oh! I’m Baz.”

 

      Simon hums and they drop their hands.

 

      “So, Baz,” Simon says, “tell me, are you always this cutting it this close with homework?”

 

      “What’s life if you’re not living on the edge,” Baz drawls, and Simon laughs again.

 

      _I’m so fucked,_ Baz thinks, watching Simon’s smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm never written for this fandom before (I'm more an anime person when it comes to fanfiction... obviously.) and I'm really sorry if it's bad :///
> 
> Also I know this is a few days early. I'm trying to get ahead because it's also eremin week, so... Hahaha. ha. why do i do this to myself.


End file.
